yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Bakura's Decks
Yami Bakura plays an Occult Deck, which focuses on Fiend and Zombie type monsters, especially those from Labyrinth of Nightmare. Bakura's strategies throughout the series vary, but in all his duels he relies on manipulating an opponent's moves while building up to a final strategy to defeat them. Anime Duelist Kingdom Bakura's initial Deck is disruption-themed, using cards like "Morphing Jar" and "Man-Eater Bug" to control the field and hand. This strategy was effective due to the specific nature of this Shadow Game against Yami Yugi, where the souls of Yugi and his friends had been sealed in their favorite cards which were added to Yami Yugi's deck. Thus Yami Yugi focused on gathering them on the field to avoid having to discard them to the Graveyard, which Bakura exploited with "Just Desserts" to deal heavy damage since Yami Yugi controlled multiple monsters. Ultimately he was defeated when he played "Change of Heart", the favorite card of the true Bakura. Bakura's soul within the card defied Yami Bakura and allowed Yugi and Yami Yugi to restore Bakura to his body, trapping Yami Bakura in the card of "Lady of Faith" where Yugi destroyed him as the "Dark Magician". Battle City During Battle City Yami Bakura uses his Occult Deck for the first time, with a new signature card "Dark Necrofear". This deck was highly risky, often relying on paying Life Points or Yami Bakura allowing himself to take damage to use his key cards. Against Yugi, Yami Bakura allowed "Dark Necrofear" to be destroyed to activate "Dark Sanctuary". Using the card's powers Yami Bakura was protected from Yugi's attacks and was able to recover his Life Points while draining Yugi's. He also used "Destiny Board" with the intent to eventually declare an automatic victory once he was able to complete its five-letter message. Against Yami Marik, Bakura forces him to draw "The Winged Dragon of Ra" into his hand with "Dark Designator" and claims it for himself with "Exchange", but when Yami Marik saps Ra's ATK to 0 with "Joyful Doom", Bakura Tributes Ra to swarm the field with powerful Fiend type monsters. Memory World Diabound Yami Bakura plays another Fiend Deck when he confronts Seto Kaiba in order to gain the power of his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" for his own purposes. He protects himself from attack with "Spirit Shield" and uses "Diabound Kernel" and "Spirit Illusion" to weaken Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes" so "Diabound" can destroy it and absorb its power. He also uses various tablet cards that symbolize the original Duel Monster spirits that were captured in stone. Undead Lockdown In his final Duel of the series, Yami Bakura plays an Undead Lock Deck with the "Necro" monsters against Yugi Muto, which focuses upon winning the Duel by having one's opponent run out of cards. To achieve this he uses "Cursed Twin Dolls" and "Counterbalance", allowing his destroyed monsters to return to the field as "Ghosts" rather than going to the Graveyard and forcing Yugi to discard cards from his Deck each turn equal to the number of monsters in play. By this combo Yugi lost almost a dozen cards each turn, quickly depleting his Deck, while Bakura did not have to discard since his Graveyard had been "destroyed". As protection until Yugi's Deck was wiped out, Bakura utilized "Spirit Sword of Sealing" and "Narrow Corridor" to limit his attacks. Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist (One of Bakura's cards is unnamed. It is unknown if it is a Monster, Spell or Trap.) Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World During the Millennium World arc, Bakura uses an Undead Lockdown Deck, focused on destroying the opponent's Deck while locking the opponent's attacks. Scripted Duels Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Providence 2012 Video games Dark Duel Story In Dark Duel Story Yami Bakura use a Dragon/Forbidden Magic deck. The Eternal Duelist Soul The Sacred Cards World Championship Tournament 2004 In World Championship 2004, Yami Bakura plays a Fiend/'Destiny Board' deck Reshef of Destruction Nightmare Troubadour 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005 World Championship 2008 Notes Category:Characters' Decks